THE DRABBLEDRABBLE SERIES MacDick
by broodyleytons
Summary: Basically...basically I am too tired right now to type a summary. There is one inside that explains everything.


**Title**: THE DRABBLEDRABBLE SERIES  
**Author**: Broodyleytons  
**Word** **Count**: 4,381  
**Characters**: Mac/Dick. Logan/Veronica.  
**Summary**: Basically this is my muse at the moment. It is a coupling drabble by the way. This part is Mac/Dick. Depending on where my muse is at it could be Logan/Veronica, Lucas/Peyton and Nathan/Haley AND what suggestions/requests I get from you all. Yes you all. *points at you all through computer screen*  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Just the thoughts and ideas.  
**A/N:** This part is dedicated to **madi_lover** over at LJ and **adja**; _my MaDi fangirls. =)_

**DRABBLEDRABBLE SERIES 1/?**

**The Pink Thong Disaster**

"Are you freaking serious?" Mac yelled.

Dick just stood there, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Answer me!" Mac screamed.

"Um yes?"

"_Um yes?_ Dick come on! Tell me exactly what you were thinking when you did that?" Mac tapped her foot on the ground.

"Look, babe, I'm sorry. I didn't think it mattered if I put your white _lacy_, _tiny_, _**tight**_-"

"DICK! FOCUS!" Mac screamed.

"Uh right, I didn't think it mattered if I put your super hot white under garments in the washer with my red boxers. But obviously that was a big no."

"Ya think?" Mac retorted with an eye roll to accompany it. "It's pink Dick. PINK! I don't wear pink. And it was my favorite pair!"

"I know it was your favorite Mackie and I said I was sorry, really. Let me make it up to you." Dick said in a low sultry voice that he knew Mac couldn't resist and walked over to where she was standing by the dryer.

Mac caved when his strong hands gripped her hips and pulled her to him. "Mmkay…it depends on how you are planning on making it up to me…" Mac trailed on.

"Well I was planning on doing a lot of this," He began trailing kisses down her neck. "And a lot of this…" He slipped his left hand under her shirt and cupped her breast. "Oh, and some of this as well," He stuck his right hand down the front of her jeans and rubbed her clit a few times threw her underwear.

Mac gasped. "You're forgiven!" She squealed and felt Dick lift her onto the dryer before attacking her mouth again with hot kisses.

**  
Professor's Day Off**

Mac took a breath as she opened the door to her classroom, she was ten minutes late to class and it didn't help that it was the one professor who hated people coming in late.

But when she entered the class there was not another student in sight, nor the grouchy under paid instructor. Nothing except a quiet, empty room. And Dick. Her boyfriend. Sitting at the professor's desk and by the looks of it he was naked, or he forgot to wear a shirt again.

"Dick? What's going on? Where is the class?"

"It seems to be that your class has been cancelled." Dick said in a soft time and sat forward, resting his elbows on the desk now. He tried to keep a straight face but he was just too proud of himself.

Mac looked around again and began to slowly walk down the stairs in the middle of the room to Dick. "Yeah I see that. Why are you here, not wearing a shirt?" Mac crinkled her brows as she placed her foot on the landing, exactly five feet from the desk, still looking around.

"I'm also not wearing socks." Dick added with a head nod and cat like grin.

Mac was suddenly turned on. Which was…odd to say the least. Since when did Dick not wearing socks turn her on? "Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow and took a few more steps forward, setting her messenger bag on the ground.

Dick licked his lips and nodded. "Or pants." He raised his eyebrows as well.

Mac could feel the wetness between her legs and she couldn't help to suppress the small moan coming out of her lips as she leaned forward and saw that Dick was also not wearing boxers.

"Are you going to teach me something?" Mac asked as she walked around the desk.

"A little sumthin' sumthin' and then some." Dick answered and grabbed her hips.

"So am I the naughty school girl who needs to be taught a lesson?" Mac straddled him and stuck her index finger in her mouth, enveloping an innocent face for Dick.

Dick nodded and pulled her shirt off her body and sat her on the desk before pulling her sweats off her legs. "Oh yeah Mackie-O,"

**  
Sundaes on Sundays**

Mac sighed as she flipped the covers over her body and peeked a glance at the window above her, over the bed. It was morning. Stupid Sunday feeling. Tomorrow she would have to go back to class and back to her dorm. As much as she loved staying with Dick on the weekends she hated the travel back forth so much. But since her parents were still paying for her college education she couldn't let them know she stayed in the same bed with her boyfriend every Friday through Sunday night.

Sunday mornings Dick usually surfed. Since a while back they decided that Saturdays were their sleep in day. Sometimes Logan went with him sometimes Mac would sit on the beach and work on homework while he surfed.

Today though she wanted another day to sleep in.

As Mac brought herself out of the bed and onto her feet she let out a long yawn and stretch before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Instead of her usual coffee, Mac opened the freezer and pulled out the rocky road ice cream. As she was scooping out ice cream she wanted to make a sundae. So she walked over and pulled out the necessary ingredients for a successful sundae. Whip cream, fudge, cherries and nuts.

After warming the fudge up and dripping it over the ice cream she reached for the whipped cream and popped the top off. She bent her wrist to angle it towards the mountains of rocky road and…nothing. Nothing came out. "That's odd…" She said to herself and tried again. A curse from living with Dick most of the time she came to terms with the fact that banging things on surfaces indeed helped so that is what she did. And when she tried squirting the whipped cream out again it completely exploded all over her chest.

Mac huffed and slammed the whipped cream bottle on the counter before looking down at her chest and frowning/pouting.

"Want some help cleaning that off?"

Mac whirled around to the back door in the kitchen and her mouth agape, blushing slightly.

Dick licked his lips and set his surf board to the side as he walked over to Mac. She was wearing his favorite pajamas. Sexy but not overly sexy red boy shorts with black lace on the edges along with a tightly fitted matching spaghetti strap tank that outlined her in all the right places. _Damn_, he thought to himself as he dipped his finger into the white mess on her chest and then encircled his mouth around it to taste the sugary fluffy goodness. "Taste good," He said huskily.

Mac stared into his eyes and jumped up into his arms and started kissing him fiercely.

_Ten minutes later…_

"I think that's a record." Mac said as she stood up and pulled her shorts back on, breathing heavily.

Dick couldn't move off of his back. "It's another rule. Sundaes on every Sunday Mackie." Dick breathed, his eyes still closed.

"If we do that I am afraid I might get too fat." Mac chuckled and lowered herself back down to straddling Dick, laying Eskimo kisses all over his chest.

"If we follow up sundaes with what we just did I don't think you will have that problem baby. And plus I'd love you any size you are." Dick grinned and met her for an open mouth kiss.

"There's a compliment in there somewhere." She laughed nervously.

**  
Dinner for None**

Mac ran into the kitchen at the first smell of smoke in their house. "Dick! Dick! Are you okay? What happened?" She yelled as she ran from the front door to the kitchen. All worries and fears disappeared when she saw Dick wearing her apron and a cowboy hat with oven mittens on waving at the burnt meal in a casserole dish. "Dick," She whispered in a sincere tone and he finally turned around, holding the dish frowning. "What is this?" She threw her hands at the scene. The only thing not burnt was the wine.

He pouted and set the dish on a hot pad on the counter and taking is mittens off along. "I felt bad about our fight last night and you left so fucking early that I didn't get a chance to apologize and so what better way to win your love back than cook you a meal? Ya know? I thought it was a great idea and so did Ronnie but Ronnie couldn't make it to help me and I don't know how to measure correctly apparently. I thought it was just like a dash of this and that and smell for it to know when it is done and-"

Dick was cut off with a kiss from Mac on the lips.

"-I ended up burning everything." He finished.

Mac ran her hands down to his shoulders and looked over at the wine bottle and store bought French bread. "Except the bread and booze. That's a plus. See, you're not a complete failure." She smiled and kissed him again.

"So you forgive me?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

Mac laughed and nodded. "Of course. Any man brave enough to tackle the kitchen wins me over." She said sweetly and reached for the wine and bag of bread. "C'mon baby, let's go eat on the patio."

Dick nodded and took her hand as they made their way out to the patio. "But I am the only one who won you over with that right Mackie?"

Mac just laughed and popped the cork on the wine.

**  
Jell-No**

"Why am I here?" Mac asked from the roof top of the Pi Sig house.

Logan snorted while trying to laugh, earning a disgusted look from Veronica.

"Because Macalicious, we are at a party and you said you'd go if I paid you back later tonight." Dick answered before taking another chug at his beer.

Mac stuck her nose up in utter confusion. "I don't think I remember that."

"Yeah, I don't remember that either." Veronica chimed in. "Wait! Did you two kidnap us in your Mystery Van?" Veronica poked her finger into Logan's chest and furrowed her brows.

Logan laughed, snorted consequently again, and drank the last droplet of his beer. "Honestly, I can't remember my name right now Ronica."

Dick laughed loudly and high fived his friend. Then he paused. "I am not sure why I high fived you. Mackie why did I high five him?" He turned to his girlfriend.

Mac shrugged and made a discomforted face. "I'm too hot Dickie." She whined and pulled her shirt off revealing her purple lacy bra.

Logan almost choked on his beer and Veronica began touching her bra strap. "Pretty," She said, mesmerized with the tiny lace and bows that connected the strap to the cup. "I want to try it on!" Veronica sat back and clapped her hands before pulling her shirt off as well.

"WHOAAAA!" Mac screamed and felt Veronica's bra strap and it was extremely silky. "I want to try yours on!" Mac said, sounding like she was in a trance.

"I think whoever I am is turned on." Logan whispered to Dick who just nodded as he watched his girlfriend practically feel his bff's girlfriend up.

Veronica heard splashing and crawled over to the edge of the roof. That seemed to sober Logan up and he took hold to her ankle to make sure she didn't fall off. "Oh my gosh Mac! There's a pool! I want to go swimming. Let's go swimming Mac! Pwease!!!" Veronica bounced up and down.

Mac shook her head.

"Mon Mac!! Let's go swimming in our pretty bra thingies!! It will be so much fun! Oh! We can be mermaids!" She grabbed Mac's wrist and made her bounce with her.

"Skinny dipping? I'm in!" Dick raised his hand.

_Five hours later…_

"Oh, sick," Mac sat up and looked around. "Jell-O shots are evil and should be banned." She announced and did her best to stand but ended up falling backwards onto Logan's lap.

"Mac I'm flattered but I am taken and so are you with him." Logan smirked and pointed to Dick who was wearing Mac's bra and snoring loudly on his back beside the pool.

As dorky as he did indeed look she couldn't help but to smile at Dick when Veronica splashed some water on his face and his nose twitched. "Yep, he's mine." Then a bigger wave of water splashed over all three of them. "Oh Veronica cut it out! You are not Free Willy!" Mac glared at Veronica.

Dick sat up, looking confused about his surroundings. Then he noticed the purple bra and that he was only wearing his boxers. Also that Mac was on Logan's lap and Ronnie was making weird noises as she swam around in crazy eights. "Woman get off my bff and over onto my lap. Pronto!" Dick looked at Veronica and laughed. "What the hell is she trying to do? Trying to start another hurricane?"

Mac just laughed and walked over to her boyfriend and sitting next to him. "Purple and lace kind of looks hot on you." She grinned like a mysterious cat.

"Oh really? Well hula skirts as tank tops kinda look awesomely hot on you too babe." Dick smirked as he fingered some of the straw over her breasts.

"What?" Mac sat up and saw that she was indeed wearing a hula skirt as a top with nothing underneath. She was wondering how that happened. She also thought that same thought when she saw that Veronica was wearing Dick's shirt around her body like a towel and a random cowboy hat. "What the hell happened last night?" She looked around and the only normal person was Logan who was still in his previous clothes.

"Two words; Jell-o Shots." Logan said, counting with his fingers and a smirk.

**  
Birthday Wish**

"What do you want for your birthday Mackie?" Dick asked as he gave Mac a back massage.

Mac sighed, enjoying her back rub. "A day off," She breathed.

Dick chuckled and kissed her back. "I'll see what I can do. Anything else?" He trailed his kisses up her backbone to the side of her neck.

"How about you…completely naked…with a German chocolate cake in your hands." Mac smiled and turned around to face him with a cute face on.

Dick wiggled his eyebrows and pulled Mac onto his lap. "That's doable, anything else?" He kissed up her face.

Mac brought her finger to her chin and mouth to think. "That's about it. Those two things would be amazing." She moved her body so that she was straddling him.

"So me, naked, and with cake?" He rubbed her back, subtly bringing her closer to his chest.

She smiled childishly and nodded. "And a day off!" She added with a finger point.

Dick just laughed and kissed her.

**  
Yoga**

"What are you doing Mackie?" Dick asked his girlfriend, leaning at an uncomfortable angle to see Mac's face.

"Yoga." Mac sputtered out while trying to keep her breathing steady and hold her position.

"Okay," Dick stood up comfortably and took another bite of his Philly cheese steak sub. He watched as Mac changed her position and spread her legs high in the air, her butt lifting off the carpet. "Fuck Mac!"

"What?" She asked, lifting her head up to see him.

He coughed. "Uh nothing I just need a cold shower now. Maybe two." Dick set his sand which on the counter and walked to his bathroom.

Mac laughed. "If you can hold on for a few more minutes I could uh help you out with that problem."

Dick raised his eyebrows as he turned around and saw Mac spreading her legs to the side and then to a pencil, perpendicular to the floor. Her face held a distinct lusting stare as she continued, never once loosing eye contact with him. He whipped his shirt off and stomped towards her. "How about you take care of it right now baby, right here?" He growled playfully as he pounced down at her when her legs spread again.

Mac's laughs could be heard around the house as Dick kissed her everywhere.

**  
Trick or Treat Surprise**

"What's Mac wearing?" Dick asked into his phone. It was Halloween and he was stuck at home with a fractured ankle while everyone else was at Logan's party.

"Dude, I can't spot her." Logan yelled over the music.

Dick sighed loudly. "Alright thanks man anyway. Later." He hung up and continued mindlessly flipping through the channels. Then he heard the doorbell ring. Since he didn't feel like getting up to drop candy into some kid's treat bag Dick ignored it. But it kept ringing. Giving up completely, he stood unsteadily and grabbed his crutches.

As he opened the door he was graced with-no not some dorkwad dressed in a Batman outfit-but a woman dressed in a black teddy corset, black fishnets, black stilettos and a cat like mask. Even with the mask on, Dick knew who the Cat woman was; those blue eyes gave her alias away.

"Trick or treat baby?" Mac purred (yes, purred) as she stepped inside the house and kissed her boyfriends lips.

"Hey…why aren't you at the party?" He wobbled, or hopped over to the couch.

"I went for like a second but then Veronica found Logan and this kitty was abandoned." Mac pouted and sat on Dick's lap.

"You didn't wear this to Logan's party did you?" Dick asked, taking the advantage to look at Mac's costume up close.

"No, I changed just for you. I figured you could use the pick-me-up." Mac smiled and laughed when he gripped her hips, picking her up, then dropping her back onto his lap.

"It is appreciated baby, thank you."

Mac licked her lips when she felt how hard he was. "Want to find out what's in my treat bag?" She asked seductively as she grounded her hips against his arousal.

Dick's only answer was pushing her heels off her feet and kissing her opened chest.

**  
*Jaws theme song enter here***

"Awe, it's cute." Mac giggled.

"No. It's not." Dick grumbled.

"Oh, it's okay. Everyone has their fears. I am afraid of clowns." Mac reasoned.

Dick just continued sulking and pouting.

This was just too cute and Mac couldn't help but to hum the _Jaws_ theme song.

"Stop it Mac." Dick shoved Mac's arm off and sat up.

Mac took a deep breath to calm herself down from laughing. "I'm sorry baby, I just think it's hilarious that you love to surf and you're deathly afraid sharks." Mac was in tears she was laughing so hard.

"List time I participate in 'intimate-get to know you more-time'. I am going to kill Ronnie for even suggesting that to you." Dick huffed and stood to walk into the kitchen as Mac's laugh continued.

**  
IWASJUSTTRYINGTOLOOKDOWNYOURSHIRT**

"Mackie…I'm stuck."

Mac rolled her eyes and got up from her comfy spot on the couch to walk upstairs where she assumed her boyfriend was _stuck_.

"How the hell did you get like that? Wanted to find out if your head would fit?" Mac stood in front of Dick with her hands placed on her hips.

"Sorta. I rather not talk about it. Just help." Dick mumbled, his ears turning a shade of red.

"Um no I think I am going to need an explanation in order to help."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Iwastryingtolookdownyourshirt." He rushed out.

"What?"

"IwasTRYINGtolookDOWNyourshirt."

"Ohhhh, you were trying to be pervy." Mac understood fully now squatted down so she could look into his eyes. "This is what you were sneak peaking?" She pointed to her breasts.

Dick just nodded.

Mac smiled and used her upper arms to press her breasts together more firmly to create awesome cleavage for Dick before kissing him and cupping his left cheek in her hand. "All you had to do was ask." She patted said cheek and then pushed the two polls aside enough for him to pull his head out.

"Ah, thank you baby." He walked around and pulled Mac into his arms and kissed her. "I love you."

**  
Under the Sheets**

"It's raining." Dick observed and whispered as he drew invisible patterns on her back.

"Mmm." Mac nodded her head against his chest. "I like the rain."

"I do too." Dick agreed and laid a kiss on her head.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked a few minutes later.

Mac pulled her body up so she was sitting up towards his chest. She began drawing crazy eights on his chest. "Stay right here with you." She answered.

Dick grabbed Mac's hand and pulled her down to his lips. Soon enough Mac had hoisted her right leg over Dick's body.

Mac pulled back from the kiss and pulled the bed sheet from behind her over her head as she slithered down Dick's toned body.

"What are you doing down there Mackie?" Dick asked, trying not to groan in pleasure and frustration where her hands were placed.

Mac didn't answer verbally, but with her hands and mouth.

"Fuck," dick groaned and began weaving his hand though her hair while his other hand gripped the headboard about him.

Mac raced the tip of her tongue around his penis. She continued that for a bit before taking him in fully, down to the base.

"Fuck!" He repeated as she began bobbing her head under the thin sheet. He watched as her head bobbed up and then the shit would deflate before she did it again. It kind of turned him on that there was something covering her up. He thought about how this must be how Mac feels when the roles were reversed in bed.

Mac sucked harder, and faster, feeling him tense and knowing he was close. She grazed her teeth on the underside of his shaft and like she predicted she came roaring her name in a raspy voice.

After Mac licked him clean, Dick joined her under the covers, smiling.

"Hi." She said sheepishly. She was always a little self conscious after doing that sort of thing.

"Hello." He said back.

They made out for a bit before falling asleep to the pitter patter of rain on the roof.

**  
Claire vs. Peter**

"You did not just diss Peter." Dick scoffed, immediately pausing the latest Heroes episode.

"I think I did." Mac smiled her ask-me-if-I-care smile and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That was wrong and mean so take it back."

"Why? Come on Dick. He's a grade A doushbag! A drama queen. And his lip does that weird triangle relapse." Mac countered back.

"Oh hell no." Dick rewound the episode to a scene where Claire and Peter were in the Petrelli home. "See there Mackie, he is willing to sacrifice himself in order to save New York City. New York City, Mac." Dick exclaimed like it was the most know thing.

Mac scoffed and pulled her feet under her bottom. "By asking his neice? Claire is barely sixteen and barely understands herself or her ability and recently found out that not only was she adopted but she belongs to a whole family of messed up people!"

"Claire's a cry baby." Dick mumbled.

"She's a girl!" Mac yelled.

"Exactly." Dick stared at Mac.

"Just hit play." Mac rolled her eyes.

Dick grinned and pushed the play button, knowing he won.

**  
Meet the Parents**

"So you and Mac still dating?" Mr. Mackenzie asked Dick.

After taking a sip of his hard lemonade at the Mackenzie family picnic with the entire family basically. He felt like Aston Kutcher on 'What Happens in Vegas'. "Yes we are still going strong." Dick grinned.

"Good because if you hurt her you won't breathe again." Sam Mackenzie winked and laughed.

Dick swallowed and just laughed with him, nodding.

"I am just kidding Dick, I know you love my daughter very much. Have you two been…intimate yet?"

Dick almost dropped his glass. "Excuse me?"

"Are you screwing my daughter?" Sam asked again, shrugging. "It's a simple question son."

Dick squinted at Mac's father's eyes to see if he was dangling something in front of him and that would soon trigger a mouse trap on him. "Uhhh,"

"Listen Dick, you two are almost done with school, almost on your own. I just want to know." Sam took a drink.

"Uh yeah we have been for a while. But we are safe, always using protection." Dick answered truthfully and then scanned the park for Mac.

"You're screwing my daughter?" Sam accused rather loud, but thankfully not too loud.

"You just said-"

Dick was interrupted with Sam slugging him once and laughing. "KIDDING!"

"Oh…" Dick didn't find it funny.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate so he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the text.

'_No panties,'_

It was from Mac. Dick gulped and looked around and was surprised when a small set of arms encircled his waist.

"Dad you aren't being mean are you?" She asked her father before standing on her toes to kiss Dick and then looking at her father sternly with a smirk.

"No we were just talking about sports weren't we Dick?" Sam clapped Dick's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah," Dick furrowed his brows at the short blonde man.

"Well I should go talk to your mom. You two have fun." Sam winked and walked off.

Dick waited until Sam was out of earshot and turned around. "Can we tell them you're not technically their daughter so your dad can have no reason to kill me later?"

Mac frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I sort of told him we were sleeping together."

"WHAT?!" Mac screamed.

"He kept asking me and then he played the cool dad card you know the one where he tries to be my friend and then sweeps the fucking rug up from underneath me. I was played Mackie." Dick whined.

Mac was petrified when she met eyes with her dad and he gave her a knowing eyebrow raise. "Oh god." Mac covered her face with her hands and rested her head on Dick's chest.

Dick had gotten over the initial shock quickly and remembered her text. "So no panties?"

TBC…


End file.
